Shane (Child's Play)
Shane is the secondary antagonist of the 2019 science-fiction horror film Child's Play, which is the reboot of the film of the same name. He is Karen Barclay's boyfriend and father of two children (both daughters) from a different wife. He was portrayed by David Lewis. Biography Shane is Karen Barclay's boyfriend which Karen is unaware of that he is married. However, Karen's son Andy does not like Shane and does his best to avoid him. However, Andy decides to use his new Buddi doll, Chucky, to scare Shane. Chucky however takes it a step further and started to scare Shane without Andy's knowledge, which creates tension between the two. However, when Chucky torments Shane while he was using the bathroom, he confronts Andy in his room and challenges him. Shane proceeds to tell him to "be a man," and even pushes Andy back into his bed when he tries to call for his mom. Shane angrily demands that Andy express his contempt for him directly and in-person and not just record them to play over and over. Satisfied that he has intimidated Andy into compliance, Shane leaves the room happy that he "won" the fight. Andy angrily vents in his room, which causes Chucky to follow Shane home to murder him. When Karen calls him for talking down on Andy, Shane just tells her it's her problem for raising Andy the way he is. It is later revealed that Shane is married and has 2 daughters, meaning he's cheating on his wife with Karen. Later that evening, Shane goes up to take down Christmas lights off his house. Unaware of Chucky's presence, Chucky causes the ladder that Shane is using to collapse, which makes Shane fall and break both of his legs. Being unable to walk, Shane attempts to get his phone for help, but Chucky turns on a snow blower which follows Shane since he was wrapped in Christmas lights. Right as Shane was able to stop the snow blower, Chucky appears and climbs on top of him. Before Chucky could kill Shane, Shane releases the snow blower, slicing his head, killing him instantly. Not being finished yet, Chucky says "This is for Tupac", and slices Shane's face off-screen. Later in the film, Chucky sews Shane's face onto a watermelon, and puts it in Andy's room, where Andy notices and attempts to rid of the nasty discovery. When the police inform Karen about Shane's death, she was more upset to learn about Shane's family and that she was just an affair. Personality Shane has shown to be quick to anger and his generally annoyed. However throughout the movie's progression, it is shown that Shane is married and has two children, but is having relations with Karen, showing his unfaithful behavior. Shane has also shown his dislike for Karen's son Andy since he uses Chucky to torment him, and even hears that Andy called him an "a**hole". Shane has shown to be a loving father toward his own two children however, although this could be due to the fact that he is trying to hide his secret of having an affair. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Control Freaks Category:Cheater Category:Adulterers Category:Dimwits Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Incompetent Category:Perverts